


paper dragon

by ahnsang



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, no romance just two dudes being comfortable with each other, they live in dorms, youn and swoo are the same age ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 04:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnsang/pseuds/ahnsang
Summary: seungyoun is a boring person with a boring hobby. seungwoo finds the guy and his hobby interesting.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 36





	paper dragon

**Author's Note:**

> i messed up this entire fic (which i wrote in under an hour) so enjoy :D

to seungwoo, seungyoun was interesting. despite the younger's 'boring' nature, seungwoo still directed his attention to him.

seungyoun doesn't show much of himself to strangers. they would think he's just 'another shy and quiet dude'. someone you wouldn't bat another eyelash at if you were to see him in the school hallway. he wasn't ugly neither was he particularly good-looking on superficial standards. he was just.. normal.

but under the dim lamp that barely lit anything in his room during the night, he looked ethereal to seungwoo. seungyoun was so focused on his task, he didn't notice the older boy staring at him as if he saved an entire kingdom in another lifetime.

there was silence between them, a comfortable one. neither of them said anything and neither planned to break the silence. it was perfect for them both.

seungyoun continues folding the square foil paper like there's no end to it. but both seungwoo and seungyoun knew that every fold and crease made to it has a meaning.

seungwoo scanned seungyoun's room as a sort of distraction. seungyoun was messy, _very messy_. scrap origami paper scattered his room like snowflakes. his trashbin under the study table they both sat at was filled with origami pieces seungyoun considered as 'failures' (though, seungwoo beg to differ).__

_"seungyoun, why do you like folding papers so much?" seungwoo asked out of curiousity during one of their many shared classes together._

_"i don't know.. i guess i just found it interesting, how you could bring life to a boring piece of paper," seungyoun shrugged at his response before resuming making creases to his notebook paper. _

_seungwoo took awhile to process what the younger said, as if it had underlying meaning to it. seungyoun wasn't the most exciting person you could be friends with. however, seungwoo found a way to get to know this awfully boring boy, finding him intriguing along the way.___

__"hey, seungwoo," seungyoun snapped his fingers infront of seungwoo's eyes to bring him back to reality, as well as breaking the silence between the two._  
_

_ _ _ _seungwoo turned his head back to the study table (which was no different in comparison to the room in terms of cleanliness). something reflective caught his eye, to which he drew his attention to._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _in seungyoun's hands was an paper dragon, shining as though it gave off its own light. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"do you like it?" seungyoun's soft voice resonated off the thin walls of his room. he smiled while he handed over the dragon onto seungwoo's hands. "you can have it."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"well, does it have any meaning?" seungwoo asked again, his louder voice in contrast to seungyoun's earlier._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"of course it does," seungyoun answered with so much joy in his voice, it startled seungwoo._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"what does itㅡ"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"look it up yourself," seungyoun cut seungwoo's sentence, knowing very well what he would say._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _seungwoo was visibly offended by the younger's action but didn't think much of it since his mind was hazy from fatigue._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _seungyoun rested his head on the table, particularly on his unfinished home assignments that had colourful pieces of origami paper on them, clearly showing how seungyoun sets his priorities._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _seungwoo took this as a cue to leave the room, to leave seungyoun sleeping in such an uncomfortable position that would surely hurt his back the next morning._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"don't forget the dragon," seungyoun whispered loud enough for seungwoo to hear before he heard snores from him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _at that point, seungwoo had a whole collection of origami pieces made by seungyoun (he just didn't store them in a messy way like him, _boxes exists_). he cherished every single one of them, which seungyoun claimed to all have some sort of significance. it was something special they both shared as a form of seungyoun showing gratitude and an offer of friendship to the older, without the use of verbal or written words.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _seungwoo appreciated it. it was like a language only the both of them understood._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _seungwoo grinned at the paper dragon and took one last look at seungyoun sleeping peacefully on the table._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _of course i wouldn't_, he thought before closing the dorm room door.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> for context :  
paper dragons are given to signify that the giver wishes the recipient good fortune and strength


End file.
